Life As a Human:Rosalie Lillian Hale
by renesmeecarliecullenblack974
Summary: When Rosalie was a baby Johnathan Hale found her in the forest he brought her home and together with his wife named her Rosalie Lillian Hale she grows up like any rich kid in the early 1900s wanting to do all the things her parents did want her to. (this story is going to continue until she becomes a vampire but not after that) please be nice this is my very first fanfiction.


**Authors note: this is my very first story so forgive me if it's confusing just a random thing that pop into my head the other day and couldn't get it out I typed it all up so R&R(read & review).**

Chapter 1 Her Birth and Her Name

**JH P.O.V **

Hello my name is Jonathan Hale and I would like to tell you a story once I was taking a walk in the forest when I heard a scream one scream that was it I listen for a minute but heard nothing so I traveled in the scream I found a dead woman who had obviously been pregnant before she had died I check for a pulse there was far too much blood for it to all be hers so there must have been others here I quickly cut open her stomach and took her baby as soon as the baby had fresh air in her lungs she started crying I the cord attached to her belly button and washed her off with some water from nearby.

I cradled her in my arms and watched her sleep she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen me and my wife had been trying to have a baby for nearly 4 years now and were still unsuccessful I then realized something this child's mother was died and possibly her father too(because of the amount of blood in the cabin) my wife Abigail and I would love to have a daughter this was our chance to be parents and possibly our only chance .

I thought it through for the next couple of hours I realized that mean and my wife would be great parents this little angle would be spoiled rotten and me and my wife would love her with all our hearts I am a very success businessman I would forever be able to give her whatever she wanted. As I walked down the street to our house ,with the baby I had found, I saw a man with a flower stand I bought two bouquets of flowers for my wife one was roses the other was lily they were both her favorite flower because she could never decide which she loved more the lilies or the roses I held the baby I had found in one of my hands and my wife's flower in the other hand.

I walked through the door and announced my arrival home my wife heard and called out telling me she was in our bedroom I went up the stairs two at a time careful not to drop the flowers or the baby I walked into our bedroom and handed her the flowers I had bought her she smelled them then put them on our bed looked back at me I hide the baby I had found under my jacket my wife thanked me then asked me what was under my jacket I smiled and told her to guess she guessed things like pastries and jewelry but I shook my head and laughed and took the baby I had found out from behind back she gasped as she looked down at the baby.

She then asked me "Is it for me have you finally decided to adopt a baby for me I mean us" she was nearly crying I could see it in her eyes so I said "Yes I have finally decide that it is no use trying so hard when we could just adopt and make one child that may have otherwise never had parents raising her parents that will love her more than anything in the world and give her everything she ever wanted so what is were not here real parents we will love her like she is our real daughter and that is enough for me and I hope it is for you too."

My wife smiled at me with tears in her eyes, she look at me and said "Jonathan Aaron Hale I love you I have always loved you and will always love you, so I say yes to your offer in good faith that you will always be here and for the child you adopted for mean you won't die on us, walk out on us or just plain old ignore us ever until the day she marries (we all know he didn't keep this part) and until the day we die you will be there for us if you can promise this then ,yes, I will love her more than anything in the world I will give her not just anything but everything she ever wanted or needed"

Now I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and so I said "Yes I promise to all those things you said and to all the unspoken needs of you and her now would you like to hold her" she smiled and I handed our daughter to her, strangely enough our daughter looked a lot like her mother (even though they weren't related) "what would you like to name her Abigail(wife's name)" I said to her as I watch her sitting on our bed holding our daughter she looked up at mean and said "oh god we haven't thought about names I want her to be named something that symbolizes something about us about our love"

She creased her eyebrows, I could see she was deep in thought she looked down at the flowers on the bed and said to me "How about Rose or Lily that symbolizes the flowers you always bring me" as I caught on with her thought she continued "She could be Rosa Lily or Lily Rosa hmm that doesn't work what do you think John" I let out a small chuckle then said "You do know the full name for those names for the nicknames are Rosalie and Lillian right because we're not naming our a nickname".

She crease her eyebrows at me "Firstly no I did not know that there were full names to those names but that would ruin the whole point she Is a symbol like  
the flowers of our love" I responded "it will still be a symbol of our love if we nicknamed her rose or lily" so she said "Fine so were naming her Lillian Rosalie  
okay Jonathan " but I liked Rosalie better "please can her name be Rosalie Lillian I want to be able to call her rose unlike you I would like to nickname my daughter rose" she hit me with a pillow playfully but the look in my eyes told her I was serious so she gave in "Rosalie Lillian Hale it is, I love Jonathan Aaron Hale" she said then she kissed me then our newborn daughter woke up and started crying welcome to parenthood Jonathan and Abigail Hale.

**AU: i hope you liked it took me 3 hours of hard thinking and another 2 to convince my friend to let me type it on her laptop now please please please review.**


End file.
